Baby It's Cold Outside
by shipkick
Summary: The Gang goes to a tournament in Utah, but has a little extra time to enjoy themselves... My first Fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first Fanfic. So dont Judge!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it.**

Jack's POV

So I walked into the dojo today to find everyone crowded around the bench.

"What's going on in here?" I asked.

" The whole dojo got invited to compete in a tournament in Utah!" Milton said.

"Wow really?"

"Yep." Rudy said. "And the best part about it is, the house we rented only rents out weeks, so we have to stay there, for a week!"

"Seriously!" I replied. This is crazy. I mean our dojo rarely gets into tournaments, but when we do, they are always in Seaford. Well, except for China, but whatever.

"Wait, how many days is the tournament?" I asked.

"Its only one. That means we can hit up the slopes after." Jerry said.

"Alright, we leave tomorrow guys, I hope everyone is prepared for this…." Rudy said.

"I think we are." I said.

Kim's POV

Ok. You seriously don't know how pumped I am for this trip. I mean yeah it will be fun hanging with the guys and all but I don't know… Well I also don't know if you know this, i has a talent that I haven't told the guys about, considering we live in California. I can snowboard. This may make me seem cocky, but I have won a few trophies. Hell, I have won more than just trophies, I have won national titles… so yeah, this trip should be interesting…

The next day I got up, took care of everything, said goodbye, and left for the dojo.

Rudy had rented us a van to take to the airport so I just threw my bags in there and headed inside.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Kim. What's up" Jack said.

Wait. I totally forgot to tell you guys about Jack. Jack is my best friend… but the only problem is, I am absolutely head over heels in love with him. But as you know, I have to keep it cool.

"The sky. "

"Don't be a smart ass Kimmy." Jack said.

"Don't call me Kimmy, Jackie." Jack smirked at me and said, "Not funny Kim."

"Actually… Its pretty funny." I said smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jack's POV

After the rest of the gang arrived at the dojo, we packed the van and left. Kim and I sat in the back while Jerry and Eddie sat in the middle seats. Milton decided to sit upfront so he could "assist" Rudy. Personally, I just think he is scared of getting car sick….

"Alright Jack. We are going to be in this car for ten hours. So you better have something interesting planed."

"Well, we could play a game."

"ok…"

"I got it." Jack said. "We could play life on my I-Pad."

"OK!"

I knew Kim would say that. She loves that game! See, Kim and I have been best friends since the day we met, but there is always that feeling in me that tells me we are more than best friends. I think of her as a sister too… Yet, the thing is, its weird to be in love with your sister…

"I spin first" Kim said.

"Whatever" I said.

Kim and I made it to the part where you character graduates from college, then it got creepy.

Kim spun and it landed on 6. I then spun and it landed on 6. Then Kim spun and landed on 10, and I got 10 too. That happened for the rest of the game! Like, say when Kim spun it was a 4 and her character had twin boys. When it was my turn I landed on 4 and had twin boys.

"Well that was weird…" I said after the game.

"What?" Kim said.

" We had all the same stats…."

"Its like our characters were meant to be!" Kim giggled.

"Yeah. Meant to be." I said and smiled, before drifting off into a deep sleep.

Kim's POV

That was the weirdest thing ever. That game of life. It's actually like or characters were meant to be. Just like Jack and I…

I looked over at Jack who was sound asleep. Wow. What a loser. An extremely hot loser…

I hadn't really paid attention to the rest of the gang yet so I looked up to find Jerry and Eddie having a spitball contest, Rudy driving, and Milton reading a map. I figured they are not worth my time right now so I decided to take a nap.

**30 minutes later…**

Milton's POV

"HOLY CHRISMAS NUTS!"I screamed while looking in the rearview mirror.

"What?" Eddie and Jerry asked.

"Look behind you."

"AHHHHH!" They screamed.

It was Kim asleep, on Jacks shoulder! This is nuts! Jack was leaning his head on top of Kim's and it looked like they were s-s-s-snuggling!

"Hey guys I will make a bet with you." I said.

"Ok," Jerry said "I always love being right."

"I'm sure you do…" I said.

"Ok so what's the bet?" Eddie asked.

"I bet Jack and Kim will be together by the end of the trip." I said.

"You're on." Jerry said sticking his hand out.

"Loser has to give winner twenty bucks." I said.

"You better get ready to pay up." Jerry said.

"I guess we will just have to see about that…" I said smirking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own kickin' it!**

Chapter 3

Kim's POV

Wow. What time is it?

I woke up from my nap and looked around. Everything was black except for the passing car lights and the heavy snow hitting the high beams.

"Guys?" I asked.

"Oh hey Kim," Rudy replied, "be quiet. Everyone is asleep."

"Ok, how far away are we?"

"About ten minutes from the ski resort. Wake up the guys because we have to pick up our ski equipment tonight. The stupid rental place is closed tomorrow." Rudy said.

I woke up all the guys and just as I went to rest my tired head on Jack's shoulder again, Rudy stopped the van.

"Alright, we have to get what while were here?" Rudy asked.

" I guess we just need the basic equipment." Jack said.

"Ok, let's go!" Rudy said leading us all in the store.

Jack's POV

So I walk into the rental shop and sign all the forms for the gear. The worker gave me my snowboarding boots and I went to make sure they fit.

I have to admit, I'm kind of nervous for this. I have never actually been snowboarding before, but I figure it cant be that much different then skateboarding.

I look up to find Kim trying on snowboarding boots as well.

"Kimmy, what are you doing?"

"Putting on my boots…" She said.

"You snowboard?" I asked.

"Jack, I think the real question is, do you snowboard?"

"I asked you first." I said.

"Just a little." She said smirking.

"Well same." I lied.

I feel bad whenever I lie to Kim, but I can't have Kim be better than me at something. I know that seems cocky, but I can't let Kim, out of all people, see my weaknesses.

After about on hour of getting everything in place, we packed up the gear and headed over to the house.

When we turned onto the driveway I knew this place was huge. It had a gate out front and a huge backyard. We walked up the the house and opened the doors. Holy Christmas Nuts.

The house had everything. From a loft to a lazer tag room. I think im going to enjoy this a little more than I expected.

We walked in and got settled. Eddie and Jerry got the basement, Rudy and Milton got the second floor, while Kim and I got the upstairs/loft.

I was just beginning to unpack when Rudy called us down stairs.

When I got down, Rudy was standing in the kitchen with six glasses of cider around him.

"There is a glass for everyone. Take one!" Rudy said.

"wait, why did you call us down here?" I asked.

"To make a toast." Rudy said.

"A toast to being able to spend this lovely week with the ones we love." He said.

I looked over at Kim and at the same time she looked up at me. I smiled and then turned bright red, knowing I was going to be able to spend this whole week with the one I love.

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys! They mean a lot! So I need everyone's help. Whoever can pick to best name for the dojo that the gang competes against gets to pick an OC for my story! Hurry up! Time is running out!**

**Love,**

**~Shipkick**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! So I decided a winner for my little dojo contest**** The winner is kickthedestroyer with the Bronze Cobras! Make sure you review so you can decide the name of the OC!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kickin' it.**

Kim's POV

So today is Monday and the tournament is Wednesday… You may be thinking, what are you going to do until then? Well, lets just say I have a pretty good idea…

I ran up to the loft to find none other than Jack lying on his bed playing guitar. He was so focused on that dang D chord he didn't even notice me walk up. So I kinda, maybe, ran over and jumped on the bed right next to him. He of course jumped, put his guitar down and looked at me. Now that is when I melt. It happens every time he looks into my eyes. I freeze, and just lose it. Gosh…

"Hey Kim. Thanks for scaring the hell out of me." Jack said.

"Oh. Trust me. You're welcome." I reply, trying so hard not to make direct eye contact.

"Well what's up?" He asked.

"Well, I'm bored and have nothing to do. Want to go snowboarding?" I asked

"Sure," Jack said, "why not?"

"YAY!" I screamed. I jumped off the bed, ran into my room, put all my gear on, and ran downstairs to get my board.

Once I got down, Jack was already there putting his boots on. "Ready?" He asked.

"Yep." I said walking out the door.

Jack and I walked down to the end of the hill where the lift was and hopped on. It was hard for him to get on and I got worried.

"Jack are you ok?" I asked.

" Yeah I'm good. Just a little rusty." He replied.

After getting off the lift, we walked over to the top of a green, just to get warmed up. Jack and I tightened the binding and started going. I acted bad at first just to make sure Jack was alright and let me just tell you something. _Jack looks so hot…_ NO! I mean yeah he does but at the same time he sucks. Jack Brewer actually sucks at something. Wow. I never thought this would happen. I caught up to him and asked if he was ok.

"Jack are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah. Just keep going." He said.

"Ok." I replied knowing something was wrong. Then that's when it hit me. Jack has never been snowboarding.

**Thanks! I know this is a little short but it's hard to keep up with the story and school. I have midterms next week and I keep meaning to update but it's nearly impossible. Lol. Just don't give up on me! **

**Love,**

**~SHIPKICK**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it…. sbi**

Chapter 5

Kim's POV

I just noticed Jack had never been snowboarding. This is insane. Out of all the things that he is capable of he can't snowboard…

"Jack, stop." I said, waiting for him to turn around.

"What?" he said with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Look," I said moving in front of him so we were face-to-face, "If there is something wrong just tell me."

"I can trust you, right?" He said looking at me.

"Yeah of course. You're my best friend you can tell me anything." I said, while sitting down.

"Well, I've never been snowboarding." He said.

"So? What's the big deal?" I asked.

"I just didn't want you to think less of me." He said.

"Jack, nothing could change the way I feel about you. Even if it's something as silly as snowboarding." I said.

"Thanks Kim" He said pulling me into a hug.

It has been five hours since Jack and I had our talk, and we are still on the slopes. I decided to teach Jack how to snowboard, and let me just say, he caught on WAY too fast. Originally, I had Jack going down just the bunny hill…Then greens, which he mastered in maybe 5 minutes. Then blues, which he got the hold of and didn't fall once! Now he's about to get off the lift at the top of a terrain course!

We get off the lift and go over to the course. I'm actually nervous for this because, well… What do I do if I fall? I probably won't but, Jack will see me… And that is the last thing I want to happen.

The course is set up with a bunch of small grind rails and tubes. There is also a big picnic bench to jump on! To the side of the course is this huge, moving strip that is carrying people to the top of the course, very, very slowly. But, at the end of the course there is this one big jump that is maybe, just, I don't know, 10 feet tall!

Before I can even say anything, Jack is already going down the hill. He is actually performing the tricks with accuracy, until he is at the big jump.

"Jack," I yell, "STOP!"

But before he can hear me he is already halfway up the huge ramp. It looks like he was just going to do a simple 180, but no. The smart ass thought it would be cool to do a front layout.

Jack gets into the air and halfway through the trick when he dives straight into the snow. To me it looked like he hit just his shoulder, but apparently it was much worse.

I speed down the hill as fast as I could and look at Jack who was laying motionless on the ground. I lean down to make sure he is ok but he was out cold. I tried to take his pulse but my hands are too numb from the cold that I can't feel a thing. So, I decided to do what anyone would do.

I call the emergency crew that stays at the resort and they come within minutes. Jack was rushed to the hospital and I managed to climb into the ambulance with him. The paramedic started feeling his shoulder to see if anything was wrong. Then he started calling out random numbers to the driver. Next thing I know is the sirens turn on and we pick up speed. Now I know this is not going to be good.

**Hey Guys! Look, I know this is late, but this is like MAJOR cram time at school. I have midterms almost all next week so I probably wont be on until Friday. Ughh. Well, Bye!**

**~Shipkick**

**P.S. I may update earlier if I get… 10 reviews! Love you!**

**P.S.S. Should I write a Christmas one-shot? Or a one-shot about what happened in Newtown? #PRAY**


End file.
